Darkness
by Rei-ssu
Summary: Dia datang disaat aku terluka… Dia datang disaat aku menginginkannya… Tetapi, dia tak datang saat aku sangat membutuhkannya…


Darkness

Ayame Kirei Present

Cast:

Naruto Uzumaki

Sakura Haruno

Genre:

Friendship –Slice of life

Warning :

OOC -Oneshot

Disclamer:

Plot is mine. Don't plagiat and don't be silent reader's. Happy reading

 _Dia datang disaat aku terluka…_

 _Dia datang disaat aku menginginkannya…_

 _Tetapi, dia tak datang saat aku sangat membutuhkannya…_

Semilir angin musim semi menerbangkan beberapa anak rambutku, aku membiarkan hal itu karena ada hal yang jauh lebih penting daripada membenarkan anak rambutku yang berterbangan ditiup oleh semilir angin. Pandanganku kini lebih terfokuskan oleh sosok bersurai hitam pekat dengan mata Saphire Blue nya dan sebuah senyuman lebar yang selalu terpantri diwajah yang _cute_ itu. Kulit putih susunya yang terkena sinar matahari itu membuatnya nampak sangat berkilauan seperti _diamond._ Mata ini tak dapat luput dari sosoknya yang begitu menyilaukan.

 _Naruto Uzumaki…_

Kau selalu menjadi pusat perhatianku, kau tak pernah bisa lepas dari jarak pandangku, dan kau selalu menjadi pusat hidupku. Membuatku selalu kuat melewati berbagai rintangan yang menghalau didepan sana.

"Yo! Sakura -chan!" sapanya yang kini perlahan berjalan mendekat kearahku. Ku kembangkan senyuman manis untuk menyambutnya. "Sendirian?" pertanyaan konyol yang masih saja sering terucap dari bibir plum nya. Cih! Kebiasaan pelupanya tak pernah hilang. Rasanya aku ingin menjitak kepalanya dan berharap hal itu bisa membuatnya sembuh dari kebiasaan pelupanya.

"Tentu saja, _baka_! Disekolah ini kan hanya kau teman ku, kenapa kebiasaan pelupamu tak pernah hilang sih?! Kau harusnya dibawa ketempat terapi, aku akan menyarankan hal ini pada bibi _,_ "mendengarkan penuturanku, aku mendapatkan sebuah sentilan cukup keras tepat didahiku. Ck! Rasanya menyakitkan.

" _Ittaii_!" ringisku sambil mengusap –usap pelan dahiku, sedangkan dia hanya cekikikan tak jelas. Menyebalkan.

"Harusnya kau mulai belajar bersikap terbuka dengan orang lain, belajarlah bersosialisasi. Kau tak akan selamanya kan selalu mengandalkanku, terkadang kau juga harus mengandalkan orang lain, kau tahu itu!" decaknya sambil mengacak –acak rambutku.

"Kau selalu saja berkata seperti itu, telinga ku sampai panas mendengar omonganmu yang seperti kakek –kakek saja"ketusku sambil mempoutkan bibirku kesal. Dia selalu saja berkata seperti itu, aku tahu tak selamanya aku akan mengandalkan dia. Tetapi, kau tahu Naruto rasanya sulit mempercayai orang lain selain dirimu.

"Jawaban yang selalu sama kau ucapkan, tak adakah jawaban yang lain. Kau tahu itu membosankan!"dengusnya, kini ia berlalu dari hadapanku dan ia telah berselonjoran dengan santainya dikursi penonton tepat dibelakangku.

"Jika aku tak bisa mengandalkan mu lagi, maka aku akan berusaha melakukannya sendirian. Bagaimanapun caranya, jadi aku tak perlu bantuan orang lain" aku menghadapkan tubuhnya tepat kearahnya, kukembangkan senyuman manisku.

"Kau selalu saja sulit untuk diminta bersosialisasi dengan orang lain, apa susahnya coba. Hal ini juga akan menguntungkan mu untuk kedepannya," gerutunya dengan tingkahku yang tak bisa berubah sedikitpun.

"Aku terlalu takut Naruto _"_ lirihku menengadahkan kepalaku menatap langit senja yang berwarna jingga. Pemandangan yang indah.

"Takut jika kau mempercayai mereka, kau akan ditinggalkan. Itukan alasan sebenarnya?" tatapan yang meremehkanku seolah –olah diseperti telah menemukan potongan pazzel yang telah hilang selama ini.

"Ahaha… Itu kau tahu. 100 untuk mu Naruto" jawabku dengan riang. Ia hanya memutar matanya malas. Aku tahu dia mulai muak dengan sikapku yang seperti ini.

"Aku tak butuh mereka, hidup sendirian jauh lebih baik. Tanpa orang yang mengusik mu dan tak akan ada yang mengkhianatimu. Dunia akan indah jika seperti itu." gumamku tiba –tiba saja dengan nada suara yang dingin nan datar.

"Cih! Gadis bodoh, keras kepala. Bagaimana bisa kau berkata semengerikan itu? Jadi kau tak akan takut sendirian, kau tak akan sedih jika sendiri selamanya?"

"Bukankah kau tahu jika aku selama ini hidup sendirian, tak ada yang terlalu special dalam hidupku. Di dunia ini hanya kau yang ku punya, bukankah kau tahu itu? Kau juga bodoh, jauh lebih bodoh dari ku!" decakku sambil tersenyum meremehkannya.

"Jika aku mati, apakah kau akan sedih?" tanya tiba –tiba yang sontak saja membuat ku menoleh padanya. Sedikit ekspresi wajah terkejut terpantri diwajah ini.

"Entahlah, mungkin tidak" ucapku dengan santainya. Dapat kulihat dari ekor mataku, Naruto sangat kesal setelah mendengar penuturanku.

"Kau kejam, Sakura -chan _baka_!" dengusnya. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padaku. Ia terus saja berjalan tanpa menoleh kearahku sedikitpun. Aku hanya dapat terdiam ditempat menatap punggungnya yang kian menjauh dari jarak pandangku.

"Dia sangat temperamental!" ku putuskan untuk menyusulnya.Naruto _baka_ , dasar tukang ngambek. Langkah kakinya yang sangat lebar membuatku sedikit sulit untuk menyamai langkahnya. Kali ini dia benar –benar marah. Cih! Kata –kata sepele seperti itu sudah membuatnya jadi _badmood_. Kekanak –kanakkan.

"Naruto! Tunggu. Hei! Aku hanya bercanda, berhenti Naruto _!"_ seruku yang terus saja berusaha menyusulnya. Tapi aku rasa percuma berteriak –teriak memanggil namanya karena ia tengah berusaha mengacuhkanku. Cih!

"NARUTOOO!"

Disaat bersamaan dengan suara teriakkan ku yang sangat melingking. Saat itu pula tubuh atletisnya telah terhempas sangat jauh. Kejadian itu sangat cepat, sebuah truk bermuatan barang –barang property itu menghantam tubuhnya manakala saat itu ia tengah mengehentikan langkahnya sejenak dan berusaha membalikkan badannya kearahku. Aku sontak saja berlari mendekat kearah tubuhnya yang kini telah bersimbah darah.

"Naruto _,_ Naruto Uzumaki. Jangan pergi, tolong!"tangisku pecah manakala kini tubuhnya sangat dipenuhi oleh darah dimana –mana. Banyak luka memar disekitar wajahnya.

"Jangan tangisi aku! Kali ini tolong turuti permintaanku, Sakura Haruno." Ucapnya tersendat –sendat. "Ta, tapi…" kalimat ku terhenti manakala tangannya menunjuk kearah langit. Saat aku mengikuti arah jari tangannya, aku hanya dapat tersenyum getir. Hujan bunga sakura. Kembali kulihat wajahnya, ia tersenyum sangat manis.

"Aku rasa ini memang saatnya kau tak akan bisa mengandalkan aku lagi, sayonara Saku -"

" _Iiee_! NARUTO UZUMAKI! JANGAN PERGI" teriakku histeris. Suara sirine menggema begitu saja, anggota medis berdatangan mendakati kearahku. Memintaku untuk sedikit menyingkir. Air mataku terus saja meleleh, manakala membayangkan sosok Naruto yang tak akan lagi ada untuk ku.

 _ **Saat kau mengatakan itu…**_

 _ **Aku berbohong bila tak sedih akan kehilanganmu**_

 _ **Kumohon kembalilah, aku akan mengungkapkan semuanya dengan jujur**_

 _ **Kau senang,kan?**_

 _ **Dunia ini terasa sangat kegelap,**_

 _ **Saat aku tak dapat melihat dan merasakan keberadaanmu berada disisiku lagi,**_

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki, ini hanyalah trik konyolmu kan?**_

 _ **Kau ingin aku menagisimu, lalu kau akan berteriak "Kau kena jebakkanku!"**_

 _ **Seperti yang bisanya kan Naruto Uzumaki! Tolong jawab aku NARUTO!**_

"Arrrggghhhttt! Kalian sudah terlambat, sangat terlambat. Kau tahu, Naruto Uzumaki sudah MATI! Arrrrggtttt!" teriakku histeris. Beberapa petugas ada yang berusaha menenangkkanku. Hal itu percuma, tak akan ada gunanya!

 **Duniaku sekarang terasa gelap,sangat gelap**

 **Naruto, aku membutuhkan mu yang selalu menyilaukan**

 **Agar jalanku kembali terang…**

 **FIN**


End file.
